Spying
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: Lucy and Natsu spy on Gray and Juvia. Happy spies on Lucy and Natsu. And Lucy, well she's convinced that Natsu likes Lisanna, which leads to a big fight.


_**This idea just occurred to me, so I'm writing all this down, and hope you like it.**_

Spying

It was Saturday morning, and Lucy was bored to death.

There was nothing to do. It was boring. If only Natsu was here...WAIT! What am I saying? He's only a friend, so why should she care?

She grabbed her sunglasses, and walked out the door.

She stopped by Starbucks, and brought coffee, and is now heading towards the mall.

When she got there, she stopped by a few shops, but there was nothing new. So she left, and went to Magnolia's South Gate Park.

She sat on the bench, and just admired nature. She wished there was someone to talk to, but there was nobody.

I mean, Cana was in another drinking contest, Levy is probably cleaning out the library, and Juvia's probably crying because Gray was not there. Or if he was there, she would be spying on him.

And Erza, well she's probably eating in one of her favorite bakeries. If not, she's probably in the guild, stopping fights from Natsu and Gray.

And Mira and Lisanna's probably working in the guild hall. So it was pretty much useless.

"Hey what'cha sitting alone for?"asked a voice behind her.

"Aye!"

"Huh? Oh hi Natsu and Happy,"she said, turning around.

"Hey Luce. You wanna do something?"he asked.

"Like what?"

"Umm I don't know. Y-you wanna go spy on someone?"he asked.

"Mmmm sure! I want to see their reaction!"she said.

"Let's go to Gray's house,"said Natsu, and they both went.

They crawled around, and saw two figures, on a bed.

"Hurry, give me a camera!"whispered Lucy. Natsu did as he was told.

Lucy starting taking pictures, and zoomed in to see better.

_Gray and Juvia_

"_So um Gray-sama, Juvia wants to tell you that Juvia l-l-loves you,"she said. _

_Gray was shocked. _

"_Y-you do?"_

"_Juvia will leave, since Gray-sama probably dosen't feel the same for her,"she said, and got up. _

_Gray followed her. _

"_Wait, Juvia!"_

"_G-Gray-sama?"_

"_I-I um like you too,"he said. _

"_Juvia wants you to prove it,"she said, but Gray's lips were smashed on hers. _

"_I love you too." _

_The couple went inside Gray's house, and just stared. _

"_So umm...will you be my girlfriend?" _

"_Sure!"_

_Gray pulled her in for another kiss, and soon, they were snuggling in his bed. _

Back to Lucy and Natsu

CLICK! FLASH!

"Oh my gosh, they're soo cute,"gushed Lucy.

"Aye."

"I can't wait to show Mira,"said Natsu.

CLICK! FLASH!

2 heads stared in their direction.

"Oh no, let's run!"shouted Natsu, pulling Lucy along.

"O-okay,"she said, trying hard to keep up, but she tripped on a rock, making her land on top of Natsu.

"Luce? Are you okay?"he asked, hugging her closer.

Her cheeks turned pink like his hair. Does this moron even know what he's doing?

"I-I'm okay,"she said, helping herself up, and brushing the dust off her.

"Come on, let's go back to the guild,"he said, and she followed.

Little did they know, _someone, or should I say a blue fur ball, _was taking more pictures of Natsu and Lucy than Juvia and Gray.

At the guild

"We're back!"shouted Natsu.

"Where were you guys?"asked Erza.

They exchanged secret glances. They walked to Mira.

"Hey Mira, look what we found,"said Happy, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

She took the camera, and nearly fainted when she saw the pictures of Gray and Juvia.

"Oh my gosh! They're so cute!"she squealed.

2 couples made their way into the guild.

"Soo, did you guys have a great time?"asked Lucy.

"HAHAHA, look at this,"laughed Natsu, shoving the camera into Gray's face.

He was shocked.

"I can't believe you guys!"

"Ohh Juvia think it's cute,"she squealed.

"B-but it's embarrassing,"said Gray, turning red.

Juvia ran away with tears in her eyes. "Gray-sama is ashamed of being with Juvia."

"Wait Juvia!"he ran after her.

Natsu and Lucy smirked, and went home. It was enough drama for a day.

Lucy walked home, happy for the new couple.

She took a shower, and went out in a towel.

"Hi Luce!"

"AHHH GET OUT!"she said, clutching her towel.

"Huh?"

Lucy kicked him, and went into the bathroom to change into clothes and not a towel. She then went out.

"Where's Happy?"she asked.

"Oh he's with Carla and Wendy."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"So what do you think about Gray and Juvia?"she asked to break the silence.

"They're cute I guess."

"How about I pair you up with Lisanna?"she asked.

She didn't know why, but she just blurted it out. She knew he liked Lisanna, so what's the point of getting his attention? Although it pains her heart, she needed to move on. Eventually.

And Natsu, well he was pretty upset. He thought she liked him. Heck, he wanted her to be his mate, but I guess that's impossible. She thought he liked Lisanna.

"Nah. It's okay,"he said.

Lucy turned her back on him, and silent tears started to fall.

"You and Lisanna would make a good couple, don't you think?"she asked, faking her voice.

Natsu smelled the salty tears, and went up to her.

"Nah. I like someone else."

"Who? Is she cute?"asked Lucy, and more silent tears started to fall.

"Yup."

He hugged her, surprising her. He wrapped his arms where her stomach is, and pulled her closer to him. He inhaled her sweet scent.

"N-natsu?"

"Yes?"

"Um what are you doing?"she asked. She enjoyed the warmth, but she knew he liked someone else.

"Oh well you were crying, so I decided to comfort you, because we're best friends, right?"

_Best friends._ Oh well, thought Lucy. We're just friends.

"Um Luce?"He hugged her tighter.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was spacing out."

"Would you be mad if I did this to you?"he asked, turning crimson red.

"Do what?"

Suddenly Natsu's lips crashed into hers, he kissed her, and pulled her in closer.

Lucy was shocked. H-he liked her?

She pushed him away, and blushed.

Natsu frowned. Maybe she didn't like him back. After all, she did not kiss back, but pushed him back.

"I-I'm sorry, we can just forget about all this,"said Natsu.

Lucy gasped. So he didn't like her after all. She hated him. She hated herself. For falling for him, and for having such high hopes.

"N-Natsu..."She turned away from him once more.

Her back was facing him, and she silently started to cry. It was painful. Her heart was breaking. He stole her first kiss, and yet he didn't even love her. One sided love. It was very painful.

"Hey Luce, I'm sorry."

_SLAP!_

She slapped him. She hated love. She hated romance. And most of all, she hated HIM.

Natsu touched his face, where she slapped him. What had he done wrong?

He looked at her tear-stained face, and make-up that was ruining her perfect face. He wished he hadn't done that.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY FIRST KISS WAS WITH SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T EVEN LOVE ME BACK!"she shouted.

"Wait Luce, I can explain."

"GET OUT!"she shouted.

"But..."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"she shouted. "Have a good life."she said.

So he had no choice, but to climb out of her window, and go back home.

"I can't believe he did that,"she said to no one in particular.

At the guild

"Mira, this is not good. You see I was spying on them, and they got into a big fight,"said Happy.

"Oh my. What happened?"asked Mira.

"Natsu kissed her, and then they started to fight."

"Don't worry. We will get those two dense idiots together somehow. Go home so Natsu won't get suspicious,"said Mira.

Happy nodded, and flied home.

Next day

Lucy was in a _very_ bad mood today. Nobody dared to approach her, or who knows what happens.

And Natsu, well he had a _very_ hurt expression on his face. Once in a while he would glance at Lucy, but when she caught him doing that, she glared.

"Lucy. Natsu."It was Erza Scarlet.

"What?"They asked, annoyed.

"If you don't make up, then I will simply force you to,"she said.

"Luce...I'm,"he got cut off.

"OKAY, I'M SORRY, HAPPY NOW?"asked Lucy.

Erza was not stupid.

"Sincerely."

The two woman glared at each other.

"Fine, oh my dear Natsu, I'm soo very sorry for doing something I didn't do,"she said in a sickly sweet voice. A couple of men gagged. She glared at them, and they sweat-dropped.

"Lucy. I'm not playing around here,"said Erza.

"Well neither am I. Look, _he_ is the one who started all this. He stole my very first kiss, and he dosen't even love me back,"she said.

"Luce, I DO love you back!"Said Natsu.

"AND HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT LYING TO ME AGAIN?"

"LOOK. I DON'T CARE IF YOU BELIEVE IT OR NOT. BUT I LOVED YOU SINCE I TOOK YOU TO FAIRY TAIL!"He shouted.

Lucy was shocked.

"R-really?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

She stood up, and him, tears falling into Natsu's shirt. He didn't care. He just pulled her closer to him.

"N-Natsu, I..*hic..love you..*hic..too,"she said.

He smiled.

"Then let's redo our first kiss,"he said.

She nodded, and kissed him, and he kissed her back. They broke apart for air.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!"

"They liiike each other!"

_**Done! Please review, and thanks a lot.**_


End file.
